Agent David Corn
Agent Corn, also known as Cornhole21189, David, Corn, Drescat, Major Faggot, and the self-proclaimed''' "Forum Asshole". He has been on all of the boards, from the conception of CYOA, THR, on to Wanderers Haven and The Lounge, though he wound up being banned from the latter two. He is also a member of GotP and returns to that now dead board from time to time. Is the first person to be banned from the Lounge for excessive disrespect to board users and administration. Seemingly the biggest hypocrite to grace our forums, and not solely due to his recent display of incessant omnislashing, mirroring the behavioral patterns of a member he claimed much disdain for over the same issue, but most recently he's taken up the habit of trolling members of the Lounge across multiple mediums, a practice he always claimed was abhorrent and prevalent in a great many Loungers. Upon his return to the Lounge from his temporary ban, he made it a point to harass and provoke a certain member he had been having issues with before, and even after being perma-ban he still harasses said member by posting discriminatory messages on his wiki page. On Gamefaqs, where he often frequents these days, he's made it a point to spam members of the Lounge whenever he comes across them. He claims to be indifferent to us and yet still attempts to cause disruptions like some petulant child. These affronts are the reasons I've decided to make this wiki-- since Corn has always felt the need to "call people on their bullshit", his own should also be brought to light. This wiki has been locked due to excessive spamming. To be fair, this is not solely due to Corn, as I played a part in spamming the page as well, but even after that spam-war ended, and the staff at the Lounge ruled that, to be as fair as possible, we should allow his closest friend and supporter on the board (Adam) to write up an unbiased and sugary wiki for him and only then lock it from editing, even then he found reason to take offense, choosing to create another page so that he could slip in his snide comments and stroke his e-peen (see here). Bear in mind, this is someone who on more than one occasion has claimed he cares not a whit what anyone thinks of him, Loungers especially. A laughable claim, to say the least, as is clearly evident. Further proof of this fallacy is sure to come once he becomes aware of this entry. Corn used to be well-loved among many members, and even the few folks who viewed him as a dweeb respected him for his contributions to the site. However, some time after the obliteration of THR, a change in his demeanor became noticeable to all who knew him, and he adopted the title of "Forum Asshole" to punctuate this metamorphosis. All of a sudden this gentle and naive good ol' boy from Mississippi became an abrasive prick, and naive still to boot-- an irritating combiantion to say the least. Those of us that cared for him lamented on this change, at times practically pleading with him to let it go, that the role of "Forum Asshole" he tried vainly to adopt did not suit him and that he was only succeeding in pushing away and alienating those that cared for him after a fashion. To this day, people that know and like him best will still claim that he's a great person to talk to on IM, while admitting that he has no clue how to function appropriately within a varied community. This is the main reason for his removal from the Lounge, despite his claims to the contrary regarding conspiracies, corrupt staff members and the like. After all, to converse with someone you like over Messengers is as easy as cutting butter with a hot knife, but to be a member of a community requires more tact and respect than he was willing (or able?) to display, by his own admission. '''AND HE MAD http://www.geobytes.com/IpLocator.htm?GetLocation&IpAddress=208.100.232.44 http://www.geobytes.com/IpLocator.htm?GetLocation&IpAddress=208.100.233.3